


Inevitable

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Introspection, M/M, around the Aogiri arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just like writing Hide's thoughts. They're fun. XD</p><p>Feel free to comment here or <a href="http://lenreli.tumblr.com/">my blog</a>~  (◡‿◡✿)</p></blockquote>





	Inevitable

Glaring up at the ceiling, he let out a frustrated sound, his phone silent next to his head. Okay, so he worries over Kaneki a lot, but he usually gets a text, and he half-remembers the fond look his mom gave him coupled with _never stop caring_ and why would he stop caring?

It was probably a _don’t become a bitter asshole_ now that he thought about it. Why did he even remember that anyway? It’s not like it’ll get Kaneki to text him back, and he’s tried the telepathic way already.

Flipping over so he could bury his head into his pillow, he shut his eyes tightly. Usually he’s okay with Kaneki not texting back, what with his magical new job and odd hours, but he can’t get rid of this wrong feeling. But it’s been _days! DAYS!_

And yeah, there’s also the whole _you’re ridiculously in love with him and it usually feels wrong if you haven’t talked with him for a while_ thing, but that’s beside the point.

It was kind of stupid how he figured he was in love with his best friend anyway. High school, with a sick Kaneki, and with him being the best friend _ever_ (!!!), paying attention in class for notes and homework to bring to said best friend after school.

Kaneki looked adorable (as always) with his medical mask and even paler skin, and he looked miserable and one of his _favourite_ things to do was always cheering Kaneki up, so an epic and hilarious story it was this time, and the way his heart fluttered as Kaneki smiled under his mask made him go _oh_. And that was that. The Earth circled around the Sun, he went through about 3 obsessions a year, and he’s in love with his best friend.

Grabbing his phone, he resisted the urge to throw it at the wall, lifting his head up to glare at the screen. Some of his committee friends texted him, but they’re still not _Kaneki_. Not that Kaneki would tell him a lot of _anything_ these days, Mr I-Suck-At-Hiding-I’m-A-Ghoul-From-My-Totally-Awesome-Best-Friend! Shaking his head, he sighed, eyes flickering to the TV, with the CCG doing yet another conference.

 _Hold on…_ squinting at the TV, a vague plan formed as he crawled closer to the screen. Between this new plan and the old plan of going to Anteiku to confront the ghouls there, this plan had a better survival rate. And probably more ways to help Kaneki!

Well, he had a step one, and he can sort the rest out as it happens.

**[Fin]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just like writing Hide's thoughts. They're fun. XD
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/)~ (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
